In vehicle lamps, such as headlamps, there is a tradeoff between efficiency and size when designing lighting functions. Large reflectors can have a large solid angle and can be efficient but are expensive and difficult to package in vehicle applications. A small reflector may be easier to package and less expensive to produce. But typically, a small reflector does not have a large solid angle relative to the light source, so only a small amount of the light source output contributes to the reflector's beam pattern.